


最后一支烟

by Go_MrCactus



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 家居
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 15:11:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2433299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Go_MrCactus/pseuds/Go_MrCactus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>和Q同住没有Bond一开始想的那么困难。</p>
            </blockquote>





	最后一支烟

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [a cigarette you thought was gonna be your last](https://archiveofourown.org/works/564928) by [calciseptine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/calciseptine/pseuds/calciseptine). 



> 译者的话：  
> 感谢@3丫仔 的帮助！

这场疯狂之举开始于一句毫无恶意的话，“我听说你正在找新房子。”

James不惊讶Q知道，他已经找了很久了，惊讶的是Q竟然让他住他家的空房间。

“我工资挺高的，”Q的声音在茶杯杯沿后面含含糊糊的，“我买了间公寓，视野很好，邻居都是老人。不过我买的时候没想到住起来这么孤单。我不会不欢迎你的。”

这个年轻人向人提供住处的态度差不多就是这样：事出突然，若无其事。也许是因为James厌倦了常住酒店，也许是因为他知道一个人的滋味，总之，他发现自己接受了。

“好极了。”Q嘀咕道。

.

Q的公寓离SIS旧址不远。

“你知道，我没有驾照，所以想住在步行距离之内。” Q有点儿苦恼地撅起嘴唇，Bond抚慰过很多这样的嘴唇。“当然了，去新大楼要乘地铁。毕竟我们都必须为国家做出牺牲。”

和Q同住没有Bond一开始想的那么困难。他和别人同住从来没超过几周——包括和他约会的女人——他听说两个不同的人同住是很可怕的。

公寓位于一栋五层综合设施的顶楼，同楼层还有两户。一楼是家咖啡店，Q常去那儿吃蔓越莓柑橘司康饼。和Q说的一样，邻居是些安静的老人。James偶尔会在电梯里遇到他们。他们和他寒暄，礼貌地微笑，谈谈天气。James和Q同住一个月后，有个女人问他：“你家那位好小伙怎么样？”

“还是那样。”James回答道，没有纠正老太太的猜想。

.

Q有只猫，叫Archibald，是只淡灰色的大猫。James认为他如果不是在城市而是在农村出生的话，说不定会很擅长抓老鼠。他白天大部分时间都在窗沿上观看街上的车流，晚上则在沙发上度过。Archibald对James的态度就是猫有的那种纡尊降贵、若即若离的态度，对Q却从来不这样。

“我真心认为，你的动物魅力现在有了字面上的意思。”一天晚上Q评论道。他们分别坐在沙发的两端。Q和平常一样，弓着背扑在笔记本上。James心不在焉地看着新闻，他的杯子还有一丁点儿波旁酒。Archibald四仰八叉地躺在他的大腿上，呜呜地叫着，像是半自动的一样，还把猫毛弄的他睡裤上到处都是。

“嫉妒不是好品质，Q。”James咕哝道。

Q回应之快，可谓是小题大做。James从Archibald满足地轻晃着的尾巴上抬起视线，惊讶地看到年轻人嘴角下撇，眉毛紧绷。

“007，”他说，声音像发表宣言一样清晰，“你为什么会认为我想坐在你的腿上？”

.

一个月，两个月，四个月，一天天过去了，James发现自己越来越不想给自己找新住处了。说实话，Q的公寓比他住过的所有地方都更像家，包括天幕庄园，包括他付过长期房租的所有的地方。实际上，James远在半个地球之外时，唯一想念过的地方就是Q的公寓。

他在喀布尔，任务进行到一半。这不是他头一回到沙漠出任务了——也不会是最后一回——但是他还是想不通怎么自己身上所有能想象到的空隙里都是沙子。他在低水压的浴室里洗去谋杀的证据、洗去炎热，发现自己迫切渴望Q公寓里的淋浴。仅仅是这种承认就让他的欲望像滚雪球一样越来越大，直到雪崩。他把自己压在老旧的瓷砖上，咬紧牙关，忍住内心的渴念。

James喜欢认为自己是个简单的人。在考究的西装和对昂贵苏格兰威士忌的热爱下，他这个人效忠于国家。他尽心尽力地保护不列颠。如果能保证祖国的安全，他很乐意弄脏双手。比起敏捷的思维、野蛮的力量，甚至是他的魅力，他最可贵的资本是永不动摇的献身精神。

现在James想起家时，他想到的不是地图上的一个岛屿，不是高地上一座古老的石头大宅。他想到的是那间公寓，大窗户，假壁炉，和木地板；他想到的是自己晨跑之后泡咖啡时，Archibald蹭着他的小腿；他想到的是Q。

换一个人也许会逃避。James过去有过情人——包括一夜情和昙花一现的爱情——但是他一直知道没有人能让他为之长久驻足。他选择了这样的生活，他从来没有后悔过。

他仍然不后悔。

也许是因为M的死亡教会了他自己的“死亡”所不能教会的东西；也许是因为他知道有一天他会在某次任务中被杀死；也许是因为他总是追逐内心。James站在污浊的雾气里，砂砾、汗水和鲜血的汇流在他脚边打转儿，做出了决定。

他会为了回家做任何事情。

.

他的飞机凌晨两点在伦敦国际机场着陆。他的身体累得好像灌了铅，但是他的头脑却处于高度警戒状态，精神得像是在进行生死搏斗。在回家的出租车上，他的腿上下抖动。他没有等电梯，而是两步并一步地跑上楼。他知道这种疯狂的行动很不像他，但是他无法阻止自己。他最后冲进没有上锁的门时，血液在耳朵里嗡嗡作响。

Q蜷在沙发上他习惯的那个角落里，套着过大的毛衣和法兰绒旧裤子。笔记本开着，背景里传来轻柔的新闻播报声。这场景本来不应该有什么让James的心漏跳一拍的，但是它背叛了他，砰砰跳着。

“007，”Q咧着嘴，“我以为你能早点到。”

James镇静地关上门，脱下鞋子，放好随身行李，脱去外套。他的袖口掉在地板上，发出声响；他的领带和衬衫的沙沙落下，如同耳语。他走到Q身边弯下身子时，只剩下解开扣子的裤子松松垮垮地挂在腰上。

“我道歉。”James倾过身子，低语道。他的一只手伸进Q乱糟糟的浓密头发里，Q靠过去，和James的抚摸一样轻松随意。“我希望你没有久等。”

Q的舌头舔过下唇的弧线，回答道：“如果我说有的话，你会为我的耐心报答我吗？”

“不用说。”

“那好，”Q说，“我想我已经忍耐够了。”

.

最后James从那个空房间里搬出来了。他清空了所有的抽屉，从衣柜里拿出西装，擦亮鞋子，确认找到了所有藏起来的枪支。

“一个时代的结束。”Q宣告道。他们站在门口，审视着这块空地。然后他用纤长灵活的手指绕住James的领带，狡黠地微笑道，“你要开瓶香槟吗？我想这是庆祝这类事情的风俗。”

“等会儿吧，”James回答道，“我想到了另一种庆祝的方法。”

这不是他最精彩的台词，不过Q听懂了他的暗示，还惊奇地大笑出声。James在他们两人的卧房里把Q压倒在大床上，覆上他的嘴唇时，他才停下笑声。

 

完

 

译注：  
1)“我真心认为，你的动物魅力现在有了字面上的意思。”原文中的“动物魅力”是animal magnetism，有“对异性的吸引力”的意思，此处当然是双关，指007和喵的和谐相处。  
2)原文是：“Q's tongue flickers over the swell of his bottom lip before he replies”。我本来翻译成了干巴巴的“Q舔了舔下唇”，感谢@3丫仔 的帮助。


End file.
